Just Give It Time
by the bean25
Summary: Don finds love, finally.  But can he keep it, and what could happen if he loses it?  Please read and review.


I do not own the CSI: NY characters. The rest is mine.

Please review, and leave me some comments.

"I won't be here when you come home." Her words made him stop, holding the door handle. "I can't do this anymore. I'm gonna go stay with my sister." He still didn't have any words. Shock overwhelmed him. "You don't even have anything to say? This is why I'm leaving. I'm in this relationship alone. You're never home, and when you are here physically your mind is somewhere else entirely."

Don turned and stared at her from across the room. The words just wouldn't come. He didn't want her to leave but he didn't know the words that would make her stay. He doubted there were any. Finally, "I'm sorry." With that he walked out the door.

At the crime scene, he struggled to keep his mind on the homicide case that lie before him. Two years he and Angela had been together. Their relationship had been great at the beginning, but as his job slowly began to consume his mind and time, he let his role diminish. Now he was alone. He didn't want Angela to leave, but for the life of him he couldn't think of any way to get her to stay. He let work get in the way, whether intentionally or not he didn't know anymore.

"So, Flack, what do we have?" Mac's words pierced through his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, DOA is Patrick Dean. His wife found him," He explained the current situation to Mac Taylor from the Crime Lab, and then proceeded to talk to the witnesses.

Flack drove to the lab to update Danny and Mac on his findings when he went back to the precinct. His mind was still wandering. Angela was gone for real. When they had fought in the past she would always threaten to leave, but it never panned out. The time had finally come. They hadn't even argued lately, but maybe the lack of was what set her off.

"Are you alright man?" Danny asked as Flack was getting ready to walk out after telling him about the case.

Flack stood in the doorway for a second before answering, "Yeah. Well, Angie left."

"What do you mean?"

"She left me, Danny. She said that my job has completely got in the way. She's gonna go stay with her sister."

"Have you guys been having problems? You never said anything."

"We've been arguing for a while."

"Sorry man."

"Thanks." Flack turned and walked out of the room.

Sitting in the living room with a beer in his hand, he looked around the apartment he and Paige had shared. There were few things missing; her side of the closet was bare along with the drawers her things had occupied. He could picture her goodbye that morning. He was so foolish to not try to get her to stay; she had no reason to. Their relationship had been over for a while.

The phone rang on the end table, breaking the silence. He contemplated picking it up. Finally, he answered.

"Hey, Flack it's Danny. You wanna go out."

"Not really."

"I bet you're sitting there with a beer, in the dark, moping."

"Are you watching me?"

"No, I know you. C'mon it's just me and Lindsay. Hawkes might come, but I don't know. You need to get out of the house."

"Alright, where?"

After hanging up the phone, he changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. Then, grabbed his keys as he walked out the door. It took a while to get a cab, but he eventually had one take him downtown. The place Danny had chosen was only ten minutes away, and was close to Danny's apartment.

When Don walked in he sited Danny and Lindsay sitting at the bar. The small pub was pretty crowded. The Knicks game was blaring on the TV. He shook Danny's hand and gave Lindsay a light kiss on the cheek before sitting down. He asked the score. The Knicks were up. A female bartender asked him for a drink order; he ordered a beer, whatever she had on tap. He watched the game. He and Danny would talk about a certain shot, or a bad call. After about ten minutes Sheldon Hawkes walked up to the three of them. He greeted each of them. They decided to play pool.

They gathered up their drinks, and walked over to the pool table. As he followed his friends, Don noticed a group at the table next to theirs. There was a woman with blond hair with her back to him. She turned to lean over the pool table to make a shot. The image of her face boar into his mind. He could feel the color draining from his face. There she was laughing it up and having a good old time with a bunch of guys, not even twelve hours after she had told him she was leaving. Danny had seen her too. He stood in front of Flack, blocking his view. Flack took a step toward Danny and toward Angela. Danny's hand hit his chest.

"Don't be stupid. You don't want to make a scene. C'mon let's just go." Danny turned Flack around and followed him to the front door. Lindsay had questioned their actions, and Danny told her he'd be back.

There were few people on the sidewalk. "What the hell was that?" Flack was pacing. "She seemed all torn up about leaving this morning. God." He stared at Danny. "I was really upset about her leaving. I'm such an idiot."

"I'm sorry man. Do you wanna take a walk? Cool down a little?"

"I wanna go in there and do some yelling. I'm wondering if that's the same guy-" He stopped.

"What guy?"

"A couple months ago, I caught her cheating. They were in our bed. Man I thought I was gonna kill the guy. She said it was a one time thing. I didn't get a good look at him in there, but it could be. God, I'm such an idiot. I took her back after that. I thought it would be ok."

Danny just stood there staring at him. He didn't really know what to say. Flack slowly stopped his pacing. "I'm alright. I'm just gonna walk home."

"Are you sure?" Danny replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

When he finally got to his apartment, he didn't bother turning on any lights. He walked into the bedroom, undressed, and flopped into the bed. The sheets smelled like her. The aroma almost made him sick. He jumped out of the bed and began stripping all the blankets and sheets off the bed. Kicking them all into a pile, cursing, and yelling. Then, he lies back down, now on a bare mattress, and fell asleep.

After work, Don came home and decided he'd throw away the sheets and blankets. He had started filling a box with all the things that Angela had bought and things that reminded him of her. He'd put all of it on the curb with the trash. After collecting everything he almost felt a sense of clarity and freedom.

When he pulled the older sheets from the closet, he coughed because of the dust that had collected on them. He decided he'd wash them and the rest of his laundry. He lugged bags out into the hallway and down to the elevator. Unfortunately, even for all the money he paid for the apartment the building had no laundry room. So, he had to take it all to the laundry mat a couple doors down.

It was practically empty when he arrived. There was an older man in the corner, a young couple, and a young woman alone. He picked a washer close to the woman who was loading a bundle of whites into the washer. He watched her as she mouthed the words to whatever she listening to on her iPod, and folded a t-shirt. She had on a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. He shifted his focus back to his laundry. As he closed the door to the machine, he realized he had forgotten to get quarters. He pulled out his wallet and thumbed through the bills. He pulled out a five and some ones.

She turned as he tapped her shoulder. She pulled an earphone out of her ear.

"Do you have change for a dollar?" Don asked.

"Um, I kinda need my change. But there's a change machine right over there," she pointed over by the door.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

He was kicking himself for being an idiot. But hoped that she was watching him walk away.

She smiled at him as he walked back with handfuls of quarters. _Wow, gorgeous smile,_ he thought. He hadn't felt this nervous feeling in a while. He hadn't really even flirted with someone since and Angela had started to get really serious. It would all come back to him, he was confident. As he returned to his sorting of the rest of his clothes, she walked up to him.

"You don't do this often do you?" She asked.

"Do what?" He answered almost startled.

"Your laundry. I can always tell when a guy comes alone and asks someone for change." She smiled again.

"You caught me. My girl- uh, I just haven't done it in a while."

"You got quite the pile."

"Yeah like I said it's been a while." They exchanged glances. She was about his age, brown hair with light brown and blond blended in. Her eyes were blue, but looked slightly green. "My name is Don Flack."

"I'm Paige Johnson." They shook hands. She was looking at him laughing, "I really don't know why I just told some guy at the laundry mat my full name."

He smiled too. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'm an ok guy. I'm a detective."

"Oh, ok I feel so much better." She said sarcastically and laughed. "So, what kind of detective are you?"

They talked the whole time they did their laundry. It was over an hour before they were done. As they were both leaving, Don offered to walk her to her apartment, but she politely refused stating her apartment was across the street. She did, however, offer to do laundry with him again the next week. This Don, of course, gladly accepted.

"Flack, after we crack this thing you wanna go gab a beer or something? Maybe watch the Knicks game?" Danny offered as they sat in the car waiting for a suspect to leave the building across the street.

Don turned to him and said, "This is probably gonna sound really dumb, but I can't I gotta do my laundry."

"What?"

Before Don could answer he saw the suspect come walking out of the building. They both raced out of the car and down the street after the young man. Danny ran down an alley to their right to try to cut the guy off. Flack continued right behind the suspect. All of a sudden, as they turned the corner, Danny jumped out of the alley and onto the man. It took them a while to finally wrestle the man to a position where they could put handcuffs on. They were dragging him back to the car as three officers came around the corner.

"Way to be on top of things gentlemen." Flack scolded.

"We were coming; you guys are just too fast." One of the uniformed officers replied.

Danny and Flack laughed as one of the officers took the suspect to their patrol car. They walked back to their cars across the street, Danny and Flack still trying to catch their breath.

"What do you mean you have to do laundry? That's an excuse I've never heard."

"Yeah, well if you only knew. There's a girl."

"You met her at the laundry mat?"

"Yeah. You'll meet her, and then you'll understand. But I have to get to know her a little more before I'll subject her to you."

"Well, thanks."

Don took Danny back to the lab, and then took his car back to the garage at the precinct. From the precinct he walked a little over a block to the subway. The subway was crowded with people leaving the city and heading back to their homes. Don was anxious and nervous, feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

When he got to his building, he went inside and raced up the stairs to his apartment. He had to be at the laundry mat in about ten minutes. He quickly changed and freshened up, then gathered all his dirty laundry. When he got to the street he could see Paige walking into the laundry mat, and butterflies began to fly around in his stomach. He ran across the street and down to the laundry mat.

As Don opened the door he could see Paige standing by the same machines she had used the past week. Tonight, her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Don walked over and quietly said, "Hey."

She turned around quickly. "Sorry, you kinda scared. I mean, hey. How's it going?"

"Good. You look nice."

"In jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Hey any girl can get all dolled up it takes a really beautiful girl to look good in jeans and a t-shirt." _I'm an idiot, _he thought. She smiled and let out a small laugh.

They both started ton unload and sort their laundry. Don was nervous, and he could tell she was too. He started to wonder why she made him feel that way. No other girl had since he was in high school. He kinda felt dumb, but he thought it was also a good thing.

"So, I have an idea," she paused and he looked at her. "I wanna get to know you, so how about we kinda play a game?"

"Um, alright," Don replied and smiled again.

"Hush it's not really a game. OK I'll ask you a question, and if I'm satisfied with the answer then I'll answer the same question."

"Ok sounds good."

"So, your family, do they live in the city?"

"Yeah my mom and dad are still together and live in Queens."

"Cool. My parents are divorced my dad lives in California and my mom lives in Jersey."

"How about brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister who's older and married and lives in Jersey, too. And I have a younger brother who's 17, and he lives with my mom. You?"

"I have two older sisters, both married with kids. They live in Queens, too."

"What kind of detective are you?"

"I'm a homicide detective. What do you do for work?"  
"I am a wedding planner. Yes, like the movie. Everyone says something about that. Did you go to college?"

"No, I worked after high school with my brother-in-law at his garage. But then, I decided to follow my dad's footsteps, and I went to the police academy. I worked traffic for a few years before they made me a detective. I tried narcotics for about six months, but then I decided I just didn't fit in there. My captain suggested homicide, and I've been there ever since. That was a long answer. What about you, did you go to college?"

"Well, I attempted a community college in Jersey, but after only one semester I didn't like it. Plus I was still kind of making up my mind about what I wanted to do. Then, I decided on wedding planning, and I took an online program. I was working full-time, but I was living at home-trying to save some money."

They talked and did their laundry for over an hour. Her loved to watch her as she talked. Her laugh and smile were so gorgeous to him. When they were done he walked her outside.

"So, how about tonight? Can I walk you home?"

She hesitated, looking into his green eyes. "You know maybe we could go to dinner. Then, I'll let you take me home." She laughed. "I mean I'll let you walk me home."

"Ok I guess I can live with that. So, how about Saturday night? We could go to dinner and maybe a movie or something."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll give you my number and you can call me with the time and place, then we can meet." She reached in her purse and pulled out a pen and paper.

"She's kind of blocking, Danny." Don said as they walked into a coffee shop.

"Well, maybe she's just being cautious. Are you ready to jump right in again?"

"No, but I don't know. I thought I'd proved myself, but she wouldn't let me walk her home or even pick her up for dinner."

"Well, if after dinner she's still blocking' ask her what's going on. It never hurts to ask."

Don was kind of worried. He'd never had a girl treat him like he was the plague. Well, she had agreed to go out with him; therefore, he had to have something she liked.

Friday afternoon, Don called Paige's cell phone. When she answered she sounded like she was out of breath.

"Oh, hey, sorry I just about ran up my stairs. So, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question. Do you wanna maybe go out to dinner tomorrow night? I found a real small, nice place I think you'll like. I kind of wanted to keep it a surprise though. Is there any way we could meet somewhere public, then I could drive you there?" Flack was nervous, a feeling he seemed to only feel when Paige was involved.

"Yeah that's sounds good. Just name a time and place." They discussed the details, and then chatted a little about their days.

The next day Don had to go into the office for a few hours in the morning to fill out paperwork on the case he had just closed. When he was done he met Danny, Mac, and Hawkes at Central Park to play a couple games of basketball. He and Mac were the first ones there. They shot baskets as they waited for the other guys.

"So, I heard you have a big date tonight?" Mac said as he made a shot.

"Danny and his big mouth. That guy can't keep anything to himself." Flack laughed. "Yeah I do have a date."

"Well, tell me about her."

"She's really nice, pretty but not drop-dead gorgeous. I met her at the laundry mat. We've been doing our laundry together for a couple weeks. She's a wedding planner. Lives alone. But, she's…"

"She's what?"

"She's kind of, I don't know, blocking me. Like she seems she wants to get involved because she agreed to go out and we've talked a lot, but there's just something that makes me think she's scared. It's weird."

"What has she done?"

"Well, she lives real close to the laundry mat, but she'll never let me walk her home. She'll leave out details about her life. Details most people wouldn't have a hard time talking about. It's almost like she thinks someone is out to get her."

"Even telling her you're a detective didn't help?"

"No, she said she still wasn't sure."

"You know, Flack, maybe she's been hurt by a guy, and not just emotionally. She's probably having a hard time trusting guys again."

"Yeah I just hope I can gain her trust."

The other two guys came walking up to the court almost at the same time. They began their games.

Don showered and shaved when he got home. He was unsure of what to wear, but decided on a pair of jeans and a blue button-up shirt. He loosely tucked it in his jeans, and then rolled up the sleeves slightly. He ran a comb through his hair, and then sprayed some cologne. He put on a pair of black casual shoes. As he walked toward the door he grabbed his keys.

In the car, the butterflies in his stomach began to surface. _Why does this happen with this girl? _He thought. He pulled in front of the laundry mat. He had chosen it because he knew it was close, and somewhere she was comfortable with. He sat in the car for a minute when he heard a knock on the passenger window. He saw her face close to the glass. Don unlocked the doors and she got in the car. She looked great. The red shirt she was wearing fit her perfect along with the black Bermuda shorts.

"Hey," she said.  
"Hi," he said. "You look great."

She smiled. "Tonight you're not just saying it to be nice." They both laughed. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Ugh, I hate not knowing. It's killing me."

'Well, I'm sorry but you'll have to suffer just a little longer."

Don had chosen a small pub right across the Brooklyn Bridge, on the water. They sat at a table next to the window, so she could see the water the whole time. They never seemed to run out of things to say.

When they walked out of the restaurant they decided to take a walk down by the water. As they walked Don reached for her hand, but she withdrew it. He was surprised and kind of sad at the same time. She tried to keep talking like it hadn't happened.

"Paige, what's wrong?" He finally had to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while now. We've been doing our laundry together; talking a lot. But, you still seem like you want to shut me out. I mean I thought we've been getting along really well. And I like you a lot. I just don't get it. Am I doing something wrong?"

"I like you a lot too. No, you're not doing anything wrong. It's just…I'm scared. The last time I let a guy in I got burned really badly. And not just emotionally. He was abusive, and every time I would try to leave he would find me. He almost killed me once. Then, when I got pregnant-"She stopped and looked at the ground, as tears began to sting at her eyes. "He pushed me down the stairs. I lost the baby. The cops couldn't help me. All they could give me was a restraining order-a piece of paper. Finally, I got a call one day from a friend who had found out he was in jail for killing a guy. He got "life," and finally I was free from him. I've never really been able to let anybody in since then."

"I understand now. I'm sorry if I came off like I was being insensitive."

"No, you've been so great. I should give you a chance. I mean you're a detective, can't really get much better than that." They both smiled.

"Listen I understand if you want to go really slow."

"To be honest I don't really want to with you. You're the first person I actually feel like I can be myself around, and I feel safe with you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He could somehow sense that it was exactly what she had hoped he would do.

"Was that too fast still?"

"No, it was perfect."

They continued their walk down the path. Now, however, her hand was softly intertwined in his.

The next week seemed drag on and on, with Friday night seeming like it would never come. Don was so busy with a case, but nothing was as important as seeing Paige. They had met Monday to do their laundry, and she had finally let Don walk her home. He didn't go further than her front door, but it didn't matter she was letting him into her life. That night she had asked him if he wanted to come over for dinner, and he had accepted.

"Stella, can I ask you something?" Don asked as he and Stella walked down the hallway in the lab.

"Yeah, of course."

"What should I guy bring if he's going to dinner at a girl's apartment?"

"Well," she laughed. "I guess flowers, or a bottle of wine. Does she like either?"

"I don't think she likes wine. Flowers, I don't know."

"I'd go with flowers. But not something cliché; something exotic maybe. Go to a florist, and they can help you."

"Thanks, Stell."  
"You're welcome." She smiled as he walked away.

On Friday, after he got ready Don stopped by a florist on his way to Paige's apartment. They had so many flowers to choose from. He instantly went up to the counter and asked the saleswoman for help. She showed him some flowers, asked him some questions, and then showed him the ones to get. He paid for them and was off again.

He walked up the stairs to Paige's front door. When she came to the door, he smiled widely. She was wearing a sleeveless brown patterned dress, with a flowered apron overtop. They said their hellos, as he came in.

"Are these for me?" She asked pointing to the flowers.

"Oh, yeah." He handed them to her.

She smiled widely at him, "how did you know that I like calla lilies?"

"Uh…well I guess it was a lucky guess." They both smiled.

For dinner Paige had made seafood pasta with a garlic butter sauce. She served it with bread and a salad. It was simple but it was a perfect meal for a first "home date." The conversation was mostly focused on how each other's day had gone. Paige was working on a wedding with a true "bridezilla" and Don was trying hard to close a case that seemed to be taking him in circles.

"So, you and Danny are best friends?" Paige asked about the man that Don talked so much about.

"Yeah, I guess. We hang out a lot outside of work. Plus we work a lot of cases together."

"How about the rest of the CSIs?"

"We all hang out maybe one night a week. Lindsay and Danny are pretty much a couple now. Sheldon's turned out to be pretty cool; I think we all thought he was gonna be kind of boring considering he's like a genius." Paige giggled at his enthusiasm. "Stella is cool. She's kind of the cool Mother of all of us. And Mac is kind of the Dad." He laughed this time. "Mac is dating Peyton in the ME's office. She's really nice. You know his wife died in 9/11, so I think we're all glad he's finally moving on. And he and Peyton are great together."

"It sounds like all of you have become quite a tight little family."

"Yeah, we have. We're around each other every day whether we're working the same case or not." He took a sip of his wine. "So, what about you do you work with anyone, besides the brides and their families?"

"Well, my older sister, Elise, does my books. I would do it, but she's good with numbers and it keeps her at home with Connor, her son. I also have a girl named Ali that helps me out. She's just like an assistant. She types paperwork, does filing, answers the phones, but she also comes with me and helps me scope out reception sites and meet with clients."

"Do you guys hang out at all outside of work?"

"Yeah we've become friends. We go out probably once or twice a week. She's only 21, she lives with her boyfriend. She's going to school, majoring in business management. I think she wants to be just like me, which is kind of weird but I'm dealing with it." Paige smiled and raised her eyebrows at him. "So, do you want dessert?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Paige went into the kitchen and came back with a large dish. She set it in the middle of the table. It was a torte with kiwi, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. It was picturesque.

"That looks to perfect to eat." Don said.

"Oh, no you have to try it."

They continued conversation over dessert. Then, they moved into the living room and sat on the couch, talking and drinking their wine.

At about 11 Don got up from the couch. "I have a big day again at work tomorrow, so I better head home."

"Ok, well I'm glad you came."

"That dinner was excellent, and the dessert was the best I've ever had."

"Well, the company was just as good, if not better." She walked him toward the front door. "I hope the stress of work doesn't get you down too much."

"Yeah, me too." Don stood at the door with his hand on the door handle. He opened the door, but didn't go out. He leaned down and kissed Paige softly, on the lips. When they parted they both smiled widely. "I'll call you tomorrow." Don said and kissed her again, then walked out the door.

A week later, Don pulled up to the pub he would meet his friends and co-workers at. Paige was also coming with her assistant and friend. When he walked in Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Mac, and Payton were all sitting at a large table in the corner.

After sitting with his friends, drinking and laughing Don saw Paige and Ali walk in the door. He watched her as she looked around for him and his friends.

Eventually she saw them and came over. She introduced him to Ali and then he introduced them both to all of his friends.

They all talked and drank for a couple hours. In that time Mac and Peyton had left, and Danny and Lindsay had gone to another part of the pub to play pool. Sheldon has also come shortly after Paige and Ali.

They all had a great time, and Don was happy to see Paige in a different environment. Her friendliness and talkative attitude made him like her even more.

Everything between Don and Paige was great. They had been dating for almost two months when Don took Paige to meet his family. His parents and sisters loved her. His mom talked to her so much- grilling her on her job, family, and everything in between. His sisters, who were overly protective of their younger brother, seemed to like her as well.

Then, a week later they went to New Jersey to visit Paige's mom and sister. Her mom loved Don. She told him how glad she was that Paige had found a man that could really take care of her. Her sister, as well, was very happy for her younger sister. Her husband and son were there, too. Don was happy that her family was laid back and relaxed, compared to his high-strung family.

Don and Paige had begun to be intimate. Every once in a while she would stay at his place or he would stay with her. They were in love. She couldn't stand to not talk to him at least once a day. He always tried to call her at the same time every day. He would assure her that if he had to take down someone with a gun that he had survived. She always worried about his safety. And he had suddenly realized that maybe taking risks wasn't necessary. He had someone he wanted to rush home to; someone he had finally learned to love.

After four months of bliss, things changed. Paige began to change. She wouldn't answer his phone calls sometimes, and she wouldn't be intimate with him. She stopped coming over so much. He would ask her what was wrong and she would say nothing or she would ignore the question.

One day, Don called Paige at lunch time, which he had done every day for months now. She didn't answer. He called again about an hour later, and again she didn't answer. He wasn't worried, but he thought it was quite strange. Then, he got busy with his current case, and let thinking about Paige go to the "back burner."

When he was ready to go home he called her again. When she didn't answer he called Ali- he was worried. When Ali told him that she hadn't heard from her all day Don was getting really worried and almost a little angry.

He drove by her apartment. When he knocked on the door, there was no answer. He called he house phone, and continued to knock.

His phone rang. It was Ali. She told him that Paige's mom had just called and she said that Paige left that morning for California. She also said that Paige wasn't coming back.

"Are you kidding me?" Don was floored. "What the hell do you mean she isn't coming back?"

"That's what Cindy said. She said Paige just up and said she was going to California to live. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, every time I would ask her what was wrong she wouldn't answer me."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about work now. She left me with nothing." She paused. "I was wondering why she hadn't found another wedding."

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Don. I know how much you loved her."

"Love her." He corrected. They said their good-byes then hung up.

On his way to his apartment, Don talked to Cindy; she only reaffirmed what Ali had told him. The only thing she would say is that Paige said she needed some time away from everybody and everything. He couldn't understand what would compel her to want to give up so much and leave.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment he kept wondering what he had done wrong. He had given her his heart and she had crushed it. He didn't understand; he thought she loved him back, she said she did.

His head was down as he put his key in the lock. As he pushed the door open he saw a small envelope in the door. He grabbed it before it fell. The outside of the envelope was blank. He opened it. The paper was white with two words: "I'm sorry." Don could tell it was Paige's handwriting.

He sank down into the couch with the paper in his hand. His heart was broken. Numb was all he felt.

After sitting in silence for five minutes, Don's phone rang. It went to the answering machine. It was Danny asking if he and Paige wanted to go out for drinks. Don couldn't even force himself to move in order to pick up the phone. Danny hung up.

Night fell and Don hadn't moved. There was a knock at the door, which he had left unlocked. Then, it came open and Danny walked into Don's field of vision. He was talking to him, saying something about getting a phone call from Ali about Paige.

Danny snapped his fingers in front of Don's eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" Nothing. "Donny talk to me. Come on man."

"I loved her Danny." Don looked down at the note that hadn't left his hand. "I loved her, but she still left."

Danny sat down next to him on the couch. "I know man, I know." He put his hand on Don's shoulder. They sat there like that for a while. "I know you don't want to go out, but let's at least order some food." Danny got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I kind of just-"

"No, I'm not leaving. Go change your clothes and I'll order some food. We'll drink a couple beers, or a couple six packs," Don smirked. "Then you'll be ok. Well, at least relaxed."

Don agreed, got up, and went to the bedroom to change out of his suit.

They had pizza and beer, and watched some of the Yankees game. Don was starting to feel better, but he wasn't forgetting. Danny stayed on Don's couch that night, hoping being close would help Don see that he was going to be there for him.

Two years later…

Don walked up the steps to his parents' house. His sister was having a baby and they were having a barbeque to celebrate. He was carrying a small box with an engraved silver rattle, which he had given for her first two children.

When he walked in his mom was in the kitchen on the phone. He could hear her talking and stopped to see of he could figure out who she was talking to- something he had done to his sisters when he was younger.

"Well, I can't wait to see you and that little boy." He could hear his mom say. "Tell your parents I look forward to seeing them too." She listened to the other person. "I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up the phone and Don walked into the kitchen. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Nosey are we? I taught you better than that." They both smiled. "It was just an old friend. Aren't you even gonna give your mom a hug?" They hugged and then walked out to the backyard.

The whole time at the party he couldn't stop thinking that he probably knew the person his mom had been talking to. He had asked his dad who she had been talking to, but he didn't know.

His oldest sister, Melanie, was having the baby. This would be her third, and it had come as quite a surprise considering she was 33. She was having a little boy, which was exciting after two girls.

Don's other sister, Victoria, had a boy and a girl. Both had been completely planned so that she would be out of school, and married with two kids before 30. She had made it. Alex, the youngest, was born two months before her thirtieth birthday. Now he was 6 months old.

Don often envied his sisters' successes with life, and love. He wished he could've found the love they have both been so fortunate to find. They had both been married before they were 25. He was 28 and had lost the one person he could've seen himself marrying.

His parents had been together for close to 40 years. Their example of love and commitment had always meant a lot to him as well. His mom had been his pillar when it came to someone who could help him with love problems. She always knew the right thing to say to make it better. When Paige had left, she told him it could've been something she just didn't know how to deal with and especially not with him in the picture.

When his sisters had left, Don started to help his mom and dad clean up the dishes. He was walking by the kitchen window and he could hear his parents talking.

"I know. I told her she has to tell him. She said she would." His mom said.

"Good because it's time he knew." His dad replied, and then he came out the door.

"What's going on, Dad?" Don asked as he walked over to his dad at the grill.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you and Mom. Who was she talking to earlier?"

"Nothing's going on." Then he looked at the ground. "You should probably just talk to your mom." He went back to what he was doing.

Don walked into the kitchen. "Mom." She didn't turn from the sink. "Talk to me."

"Paige," she paused. "She came home."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to face him. "Honey, she's at her mom's house. She called a couple days ago to say she's here."

"She just came back and didn't say a word to me." He was furious. "She came back just as she left: without a word. I gotta see her."

"No, Don, let her get a hold of you."

"What? No way she needs to know what she did tore me up inside."

She walked over to him and put her hands on his arms. "Please, if you still love her, let her contact you."

He looked into her eyes. "There's something else isn't there?" She didn't respond. "What? What is it? Is she here with someone else? I heard you say something about a boy." He pushed away from her and started pacing. His dad walked through the back door.

"Donny, I think you need to go home and get some sleep. Then you can think about this tomorrow with a fresh mind." His dad said.

"What I need to do is go over there and give her a piece of my mind."

"No," now it was his dad's turn to try to calm him. "Go home."

Don looked his dad in the eyes. He knew that look- his dad meant business. So, Don turned to the door and walked out to his car.

When he got to his building back in the city, there she was sitting on the steps. He had every notion to lay into her about how mad he was. But he couldn't do it. She looked at him, and then back down at her hands. She was holding a letter.

"I thought I'd leave you this letter to explain everything, but then I realized I couldn't be a coward." She smirked. "Like what I did to you wasn't."

"Paige," he started.

She looked up at him. "I'd really like to explain before you say anything. Sit down, please."

"I'll stand."

"Ok." She looked back down. "I left because," she took a deep breath. "I was pregnant, Don. I was scared. The first time I got pregnant a man beat me so bad that I lost the baby. And I know you would've never done that to me. But the memories all came back." She swallowed over the lump in her throat. "My plan was that I would go to California to live for a while, and then give the baby up for adoption. I wasn't ready for a kid. My career was taking off, and I wasn't ready at all emotionally, and I didn't know how you would be about it. I know I never gave you a chance to find out, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for that." She looked at him, but he was staring at the ground. "So, I moved to California and I lived with my dad and his wife. They took care of me through the whole pregnancy. When I had the baby, though, I couldn't give it up. I looked into those blue eyes, and all I saw was you and all the love I've felt for you came back and I knew I couldn't give this beautiful child away." A tear fell from her cheek onto her jeans. "I started working- cleaning houses and my step-mom watched the baby. I made enough money to get by. But as time went by, all I could think about was you and how much you deserved to be a part of this child's life." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "My life isn't complete without you. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret hurting you, and keeping you from being the great father I know you would be. Words can't even begin to explain how sorry I am." Their eyes met. His eyes were red and filled with tears.

"What was it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do I have a son or a daughter?"

"Our son, Jensen Patrick, is two years-old." He walked over to her and sat next to her. Their gaze never broke. He put his head in his hands as the tears fell.

"Can I see him?" he finally asked.

"I was hoping you would ask. You can come to my mom's tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can accept your apology yet. My heart has been broken and it's gonna take some time for it to mend."

"I understand. I just hope we can get past it long enough for you to enjoy your time with your son."

"Wow, I have a son." He looked up to the sky. "How long have my parents known?"

She smiled. "Well, I called when I came back and your mom just guessed. I don't know how she did it. I guess because she's a mom. I don't know."

Don laughed. "My mom has always been like that. I could never lie to her growing up because she always knew."

They sat there on the steps for a while just in silence, looking at the sky or watching cars go by. Finally, Don asked what time to come over, and they both went their separate ways, but not without at least a hug.

The next day, Don woke up at his usual time for work, but instead of putting on a suit he put on jeans and a light sweater. On his way across town he called his Captain and briefly explained the situation. Then, he called Danny and told him just about everything. Danny offered to come with him, but Don declined- he needed to go alone. He told him to inform the rest of the team, or at least give them the highlights. Danny wished him luck and told him to call him when he was on his way home. After hanging up with Danny he called his parents, and told them he was slightly hurt that they hadn't told him, but understood them wanting him to hear it from Paige. They said they wanted him to bring Jensen by as soon as possible. He agreed and they said the good-byes.

His palms were sweaty as he got closer to the house. He had almost forgotten his way because he was so nervous. He sat in the car for a while, trying to build up some courage. The baseball glove he had bought for Jensen was sitting on the passenger seat. He stared at it for a second, and then saw Paige come out onto the porch.

She watched him get out of the car and walk up to the house. Seeing her made the butterflies in his stomach come back all over again.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the glove in his hand.

"Oh, I bought him a baseball glove. It's probably too big, and I don't know if he even likes baseball-"

"He'll love it." She smiled widely at him. The feelings she had had for him before were slowly coming back to the surface.  
He followed her into the house. As he followed her to the living room he saw at the coffee table a little boy eating a bowl of cereal in front of the TV. He stopped in his tracks and Paige turned around. Then she walked over to Jensen and sat next to him on the floor.

"Don Flack, meet your son."

Don walked over slowly. As he looked at the two year-old boy, he saw himself. He had his eyes, and his dark brown hair. When he walked in front of the TV to sit on the couch Jensen protested. "No, cartoons," which didn't sound much like "cartoons." Don sat down behind him, he didn't take his eyes off of him.

When the program ended Paige turned off the TV. Jensen protested again. She picked up the bowl of unfinished cereal.

"I said when that show was done we had to turn it off." But that didn't stop Jensen's whining. She ignored him as he followed her into the kitchen. "Hey, Jensen why don't you go see what Don brought you." He stopped whining and ran back to the living room. He stood in front of Don. "Present." Jensen said, which sounds more like peasant.

Don had left it by the front door so he got up to get it, and Jensen was right behind him as he walked. He bent down with the glove behind his back.

"Do you like baseball?" He asked slowly, not sure how a two year-old understood adults.

"Yeah like baseball." Jensen said.

"I got you a glove," he brought it in front of him. "It might be too big, but you can grow into it." Jensen grabbed the glove with a big smile on his face. He started to run toward the backyard, but Paige stopped him.

"Jensen, what do you say?"

"Thank you," which was more like "tank oo." Then he ran outside to find a ball to play with as well. Don and Paige followed him. Paige was holding a coffee cup and offered some to Don, but he declined.

They watched Jensen play by himself for a while. Then, Don picked up the ball and they started to try to play catch. He would throw the ball gently and Jensen would usually miss it. Don's memories of playing catch with his dad started to come back to him. This whole thing of being a dad seemed so surreal all of a sudden.

Don spent the rest of the day with his son. They decided to go down to the pier and play some arcade games. Even though most of them Jensen couldn't play he still loved every minute. They got lunch and sat in the grass at a park nearby to eat.

On the way back home Jensen fell fast asleep. There was an awkward silence in the car. Don didn't know what to say to Paige, and Paige didn't know what to say to Don. Finally, Paige broke the silence.

"So, his first word was 'mama'. He took his first step in the park that was close to our house." She paused and looked at him. "We were with my dad on his first Christmas. My dad is probably his best friend, but now I think you're gonna replace him." She paused and breathed deep. "There hasn't been anyone else since you." She looked at him.

"There hasn't been anyone else for me either." He stated continuing to look out the window. She smiled since she knew he couldn't see her.

When Don was on his way home he couldn't stop thinking about Paige. He knew deep down that he still loved her, but could he trust her? She left him while she was pregnant with his child. She was gone for two years. Now she comes back and introduces him to a two year-old boy that is his son. He was completely overwhelmed. "I need a drink." He said aloud to himself.

He called Danny and told him to meet him. When Danny got to the restaurant he sat across from Don in the booth. Don started to tell him all about his day with his son. He was very enthusiastic in everything he was telling Danny. Then, Danny asked about Paige.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Danny asked. "I saw you guys when you were together. She loves you, and you love her just as much. Don't try to tell me you don't."

Don stared at the table. "I guess I can't get anything past you. But I'm scared. How can I trust her now, after she left me while she was pregnant with my son? Then she comes back two years later."

"Maybe you should try to see it from her prospective. She was scared, Don."

"You're gonna stick up for her?"

"Well, she's gotta have somebody on her side. Someone who's gonna knock some sense into you."

"Thanks. I thought at least you'd be my ally."

"Don, I'm your best friend, but I'm not gonna lie to you and say it's ok to be pissed at a girl that you've been in love with since the first day you met her. And I know you still love her, and probably even more so since she had your kid."

Don didn't say anything.

"You know I'm right, just say it."

"No, that's the last thing I'm gonna do." They both laughed. Both of their egos were too high to say that the other one was right.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not the right person to talk to about this."

"Who else do I have? My mom? Yeah right. She likes Paige more than me. I can't talk to my dad he's like talking to a brick wall."

"Ask Lindsay."

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah, she always knows what to do. Plus she can tell you better from another woman's perspective."

"Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Ok. Now can we talk about something else."

"Yeah tell me about the case you're working on."

They sat in the restaurant for another half an hour, talking about the case that Danny was working. It was a double homicide. They had a suspect, but they couldn't talk to him over a technicality.

The next day was Friday, and Don was slightly dreading the weekend because he knew he would have to take Paige and Jensen over to his parents' house. His mom had called him four times the day before while he was with Paige and Jensen.

When he walked into the lab, the first person he saw was Mac. He took Don off to the side and said he had heard his news and he gave his congratulations on being a new dad. Then, he said he was sorry about how it had all turned out. Don thanked him, then continued down the hallway to the lab room where Lindsay was. She also gave her congratulations. Don thanked her and then laughed saying that word had gotten around fast. They talked a little about her latest case, and he told her a little about the case he was working with Stella and Sheldon. Then, he asked her opinion on his situation with Paige.

She told him he should just give it time. Maybe spending more time with her, and seeing that she is still the woman he loved before, would help him in trusting her again. She told him to focus more on getting to know his son, and the other part might just happen without him even realizing or putting a lot of effort into it. He thanked her for her advice, and gave her a small hug, when Danny walked in.

"Oh, hey there Flack, don't be hitting on my wife," he said and lightly punched Don in the arm. They all laughed as Danny and Don played like they were fighting.

The dinner at his parents' went surprisingly well. He had met Paige, Jensen, and Cindy, Paige's mom, at the house. His parents and his sisters all commented when Jensen walked in, that he was a spitting image of Don. His mom, of course, broke out the baby pictures to show Paige and Cindy.

Jensen was so excited when he saw the play set in the backyard. He went outside with the other kids. The slide was his favorite. He'd climb up the ladder, then slide down, then run back around to do it again.

After they ate, Paige told Jensen he had to wait for a while to go back outside, so all the kids watch a movie for a few minutes.

When Jensen went back outside, Don followed him. Everyone else started to leave. His sisters came out and said their goodbyes and told him what a great son he had. Paige came out last, but just to stand with Don to watch their son.

"So, I was thinking," Don started. "I'd like for us to be a family, but it might take a while for me to trust you again in order for us to be together again." He looked at her now. "But, I still love you Paige, that's the one thing I can't deny no matter how hard I try."

"I love you too, Don. And I understand about the trust thing, but I want you to know we're not going anywhere. At some point in time, though, this little boy is going to grow up and he's going to need some kind of stability, and a dad that's going to be around all the time." She watched Jensen now on the swing trying to get it to go high.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere either, but you've gotten time to think about this. You have to give me the same."

"Ok, well, let's just give it time then." She smiled at Don. His eyes had always been her downfall, and tonight was no different. The kiss they now shared, they both knew was inevitable.


End file.
